


Undercurrent

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Cyrano de Bergerac - Edmond Rostand
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Challenge Response, Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-02
Updated: 2004-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A swift talk between Cyrano and Le Bret concerning Roxane and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercurrent

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://community.livejournal.com/15minuteficlets/profile)[**15minuteficlets**](http://community.livejournal.com/15minuteficlets/) Week #53. Occurs while the Cadets warn Christian of the use of the word "nose".

Cyrano, like always, was not telling the complete truth, and just like always, Le Bret could see through him in a way no one else could. But then, he had known Cyrano for almost as long as he could remember, and he was not Cyrano's closest friend for no reason.

"To the hearing of all be proud and bitter...but to me, below breath, say simply that she does not love you!" Le Bret said, his arm through Cyrano's.

"Not a word!" Cyrano told him sharply, not unexpected by Le Bret, and Le Bret wondered, not for the first time, what he saw in Roxane. She was beautiful, yes, but she was nowhere near the intelligence of Cyrano, and though they might have been playmates during their early years, no one could best Le Bret in his knowledge of Cyrano. She could never give him what he wanted or needed.

One of the Cadets asked for the story of the night previous, and after replying "Presently!", Cyrano allowed Le Bret to lead him to the back, their arms still linked.

"What did she say?" asked Le Bret, concerned.

"She loves Baron Christian de Neuvillette."

"The man who entered the Cadets this morning? But she has never spoken to him!"

"I thought so as well. But she would not believe that he may not be who she thinks he is, and I have promised her to protect him."

"Cyrano!"

"Le Bret, I cannot refuse her! My displeasing her would feel to me like a thousand bayonets stabbing into my heart!"

"And did you not think how _I_ would feel? You know my thoughts on this, Cyrano."

"Le Bret..." Cyrano murmured. "I know how you feel. You know I hold the utmost love for you, perhaps even more than for her. But she is the only woman whom I truly know; perhaps, if I could have been graced by more of the gentle and fair, if it was not for this horrendous nose, I would not love her. Alas, it is not so."

"And now, the tale of your adventure!" one of the Cadets called to Cyrano.

"Will you receive me tonight?" asked Cyrano hastily. Le Bret nodded, and Cyrano laid his hand upon Le Bret's shoulder for a lingering moment before turning away. A quiet "I love you" floated back to him as Cyrano walked away.

04.05.02


End file.
